Birthday
by Fleuramis
Summary: This was a short story I had written for the Always Annamis group a couple of years ago. It is post-series, when Aramis is First Minister of France,and it is his birthday.


**BIRTHDAY**

**(A year after the end of S3. Anne is now Regent, and Aramis is her First Minister. This is somewhat short, but I wanted to share it with you. I had written it for the Always Anamis group a couple of years ago.)**

Anne was excited. She knew she needed to keep her reasons to herself, but every once in a while thoughout the day, a little smile would quirk her lips upward. She had been waiting for this day,planning what she would do,and now it was here!

Slipping inside Aramis' office door, she closed the door behind her. Looking around, she was satisfied that her orders had been carried out to the letter.

His desk had been relegated to one corner, and in its place was a highly-polished oak dining table, a lace cloth covering its surface. There were place settings for three, the plates and bowls' edges delicately etched in an ornate gold pattern, the cups of hand-blown glass. The center of the table was covered with myriads of serving bowls and plates, filled with all of Aramis' favorite dishes. Constance had been her co-conspirator in finding out from d'Artagnan what those dishes might be.

She wanted everything to be perfect. He had made her so happy by accepting the post of First Minister. She could see him every day now, was able to secretly adore him as he fulfilled his duties. She wondered if he ever noticed how often her gaze was upon him: the face , the handsome face she wished she could caress, unruly curls that she longed to run her fingers through. They had been so careful , neither wanting to go through the agony that Rochefort had put them through years ago. But it had been so hard to keep neutral, to not give in to the love deep inside of her.

She had sent Aramis off to speak with a disgruntled nobleman, and now was restless awaiting his return. He was due back any minute.

Even as she thought of this, the door opened. Turning, she saw the look of stunned surprise on her First Minister's face-her beloved's face.

Moving over to the head of the table, she pulled the chair out,saying, "Happy birthday, Aramis!" watching as the surprise slowly turned to delight on his face.

As he came to his place, his eyes never left hers, drinking in the vision of her loveliness as he always did in her presence. Her hair was upswept, decorated with tiny seed pearls and saphires. Her dress was somewhat low-cut, and of a sea-blue color, the middle section of palest blue, the colors complimenting her perfectly.

So wrapt up in her beauty was he that it wasn't until they began serving themselves that he noticed the dishes were composed entirely of all his favorites. How had she-Constance and d'Artagnan! She had gone to so much trouble for him.

He had wondered why she glanced at the door from time to time, until someone knocked and a governess brought their son in. Another delightful surprise! The governess left, and Louis ran and hugged his mother. Then, grinning, he ran around the table and laid his hand on Aramis' arm, saying, "Happy birthday!"

Wishing he could be a real father to this delightful son of his, he instead shook his hand and thanked him warmly, thinking wistfully, "Someday."

Dinner was informal, punctuated by Louis' excited comments. "Mama got you a present, but she says she has to give it to you after we are finished. She says when dinner is over, I have to go back to my governess. But I want to see your present!"

Aramis laughed, and consoled Louis. "But by doing that, you will be helping your mama in some way to give me the gift. She especially asked for your help, and you will be very good if you follow her wishes."

Louis thought about that for a few moments, then suddenly smiled. "I always obey my mama. She is the wisest lady in the whole kingdom!"

Glad that Aramis had been able to defuse Louis' curiosity, Anne smiled at him. The time was getting nearer, and oh, she was so excited, it was very difficult to hide it from him.

Finally, after a huge birthday cake had been brought in and consumed, Louis' governess returned for him. As she took him by the hand and was heading for the door, he suddenly wriggled his hand out of her grasp and ran back around the table. Reaching Aramis, he tiptoed up. Aramis, thinking maybe his young son had a 'secret' to tell him, leaned down. That was what Louis was waiting for. He threw his arms around Aramis' shoulders, and said, "Happy Birthday, Aramis!" Then, he ran back and and again took his governess' hand and they left.

The servants entered and removed all the dishes, and they were finally alone.

Aramis looked at Anne, who suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. It was finally here!

Rising slowly, she came around the table to him. Taking his hand, she drew him to his feet and led him slowly to the side door, the door to his private rooms. Aramis was now looking questioningly at her, but remaining silent.

Opening the door, she pulled the hand entwined with her own. They stepped inside and she closed the door softly behind her.

She slowly reached up and pulled his head down to hers, her lips gently brushing his.

Her unexpected invitation was impossible to resist, and he returned the kiss, all his held-in longing given as he did so.

She backed away, looking up at him. He was confused. She had taken him into his private rooms and kissed him. Why was she backing away now? He stood there in silence for a moment.

Then, she reached up to begin undoing the fastenings of his blue satin doublet, slowly, so slowly. Looking up at him as he realized what she was giving to him, she said, "Happy birthday, my Aramis!"

Then, taking his hand again, she led the way towards the most perfect birthday surprise he had ever been given.

The End


End file.
